


Too Early For This

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: College AU, F/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 04:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12291330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Mard Geer is awoken at an ungodly hour by a very frazzled college student.





	Too Early For This

"I realize it's like 2 AM but you're being obnoxiously loud and I have a class early in the morning so please kindly shUT UP."

Mard stared blankly at the frazzled girl standing in his doorway. She was blonde, her hair up in a sideways ponytail - or rather, it was falling out of one. (He couldn't tell if it was meant to be a side ponytail or if it had shifted on her head at some point and the young woman had simply failed to notice or care enough to fix it.) There were dark splotches under her bloodshot eyes (which she was using to glare at him). A student at Fiore University, or so declared the over-sized sweatshirt she was wearing.

He'd never seen her before in his life.

And he had no idea was she was talking about.

Mostly because he'd just woken up himself, and was less than thrilled to be conscious at this unholy hour.

After all,  _he_  had a class in the early morning as well. Though, it was as professor, not student.

Finally, he managed to respond, "...I beg your pardon?"

"Your music!" she hissed at him. "I can't concentrate on this paper! Seriously, who blasts Metalicana at this hour of the night?!"

Mard continued to stare blankly at her, not quite processing what she was saying. Music? Him? At this hour? Certainly not  _that_  genre of music.

Then faintly, he heard strained cords of music wafting through the corridor.

He leaned on his door-frame, a smirk crawling across his face. "I think you have me confused." Mard pointed to the ceiling. "I believe your  _upstairs_  neighbor is the one blasting that horrible racket." Then pointed down. "And not your  _downstairs_  neighbor...  _me_."

Opening her mouth to protest, the girl paused, hearing the same distant screeching that he did. All colour fled from her face, as she realized her mistake.

"Oh god," she uttered, completely mortified. "I am so,  _so_  sorry."

"...Perhaps I'm overstepping my boundaries," Mard observed, "but if you're mistaking up and down, I would recommend turning in for the night."

She sighed. "I'll try. After I'm done - I only have the closing to finish but I can't concentrate at all."

Contemplating the situation for a minute, Mard said, "I assume it's Jackal making the racket." It wouldn't be the first time. "Knock on his door, and let him know that apartment #1-B said to shut it. He'll comply." He'd better. Jackal was in his class, and knew full well that his Professor lived on the bottom floor of the same apartment building (thanks to a chance run-in). It was the blond chemist's fault Mard wasn't getting any sleep, anyway.

Nodding, the girl agreed. "Thank you! And again... I'm sorry about the mix-up."

"No problem. Good night."

"Good night!"

* * *

The next morning, Mard found a note slipped under his door - the words THANK YOU written huge upon them, along with a coupon for a bakery a block away.

* * *

It was almost a full semester later that Mard saw the girl again. Despite their living in the same building, somehow they hadn't crossed paths.

He had walked into his new class, and when he looked up at the students...

Mard couldn't help his smirk as he watched one blonde head in particular sink down, its owner trying desperately not to be noticed.

Roll call, for once, was going to be enjoyable.


End file.
